powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Giganoids
The Giganoids (ギガノイド Giganoido) are giant sized Wicked Lifeforms, monsters that are giant from the beginning (hence the name "Giganoid"). They are "composed" by Voffa and are named after classical music pieces. Giganoid 1: Fate Giganoid #1: Fate (ギガノイド第1番 運命, Giganoido Ichiban: Unmei, 5, 8): This creature used giant dice as weapons and could use in its "Fateful Teleportation", teleporting objects such as buildings or itself to other places. Damaged Brachio's neck which prevented the Abaranger from using their Blastasaur partners. Despised clock music. Yukito Sanjyou took advantage of this weakness to help heal Brachio in a trap that he had some government agents help set up for him. Fate was killed by Abarenoh when it rewrote the dice to have Fate be a victim of its own skill, leaving itself open for the final attack. Another was created, only to be destroyed by Hero. Named after Ludwig Von Beethoven's 5th Symphony (commonly known as the "Fate Symphony"). Was used for "Dysotron" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Giganoid 2: Eroica Giganoid #2: Eroica (ギガノイド第2番 英雄, Giganoido Niban: Eiyū, 8): Created by Voffa in the image of the popular children's television character Igrec the Galaxian (possibly inspired by Ultraman). Destruction Messenger Jannu used it to steal the children's dreams when they despaired seeing their hero was a phony, thus destroying their hopes and dreams. Killed by AbareBlack with the Dino Thruster. Named after Ludwig Von Beethoven's 3rd Symphony ("Eroica" or "Hero"). Was used for "Goldenrod" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Giganoid 3: Clock Giganoid #3: Clock (ギガノイド第3番 時計, Giganoido Sanban: Tokei, 12-13): Clock-based. Has a habit of eating memorial buildings. Sent the Abarangers (minus AbareBlack) to the Feudal Era in Kyoto with its "TimeSlip" attack, until he was forced to pull them back to prevent the Evolien from disappearing due to the Abaranger's presence in the past. Killed by Abarenoh Nokodon. Named after Joseph Haydn's 101st Symphony (The "Clock" symphony). Was used for "Scorpex" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Giganoid 4: Resurrection Giganoid #4: Resurrection (ギガノイド第4番 復活, Giganoido Yoban: Fukkatsu, 14): A Gignoid created from the fossilized remains of a new species of giant theropod dinosaur, the Abaresaurus. It possessed incredible strength with the ability to expel a miasma from his jaws and could regenerate severed body parts. At first, Ptera and Ranru Itsuki refused to fight Resurrection because it was a dino and was the dream of Mr. Denjirou its founder. But the two soon were forced to fight the monster while Mr. Denjiro sacrificed his dream for the good of all. It was stopped in its track by Mr. Denjiro's words as AbarenOh ended the Abaresaurus Giganoid by targeting the only part of its body not covered in bone. Named after Gustaf Mahler's 2nd symphony (The "Resurrection"). Was used for "Fossilador" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Giganoid 5: The Hunt (La Chasse Chapter 2) Giganoid #5: The Hunt (ギガノイド第5番 狩, Giganoido Goban: Kari, 19-20): Based on an anchor and various weapons, using its Shining Arrow attack. Killed by Abarenoh Rokkiru, and is later brought back in a new form, La Chasse Chapter 2 (ラ·シャッセ第2章, Ra Shasse Dai Ni-Shō) with a new gun weapon. It was killed again, this time by Killeroh. Named after Joseph Haydn's 73rd Symphony ("The Hunt"). Was used for "Angor" and "Angor 1.5" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Visionary Giganoid: Der Zerstreute Visionary Giganoid: Der Zerstreute (幻のギガノイド うっかり者, Maboroshi no Giganoid: Ukkarimono, Movie): A Giganoid created by Voffa to obtain the Fearsome Bakuryuu. However, by the time it was completed, Lije told him it is no longer needed. Voffa, refusing to accept that he wasted his time, vainly attempting to have his creation appear on the " " movie that followed by force if needed. Named after Joseph Haydn's 60th Symphony. ("Der Zerstreute", which translates as "The Distracted") Giganoid 6: Titan When Voffa and Mikela went wandering through town on their own and encountered Emiri, at one point Voffa enlarged Emiri to giant size and pronounced her the sixth Giganoid, Titan. She was at first amused to see the town looking so small, and then quickly held her skirt down in case anyone below could see. She was soon returned to normal size. Emiri as "Titan" is named after Gustav Mahler's 1st Symphony (his "Titan" symphony). Giganoid 7: From The New World Giganoid #7: From the New World (ギガノイド第7番 新世界より, Giganoido Nanaban: Shinsekaiyori, 24): Created from the electronics expelled from the Mikela Dictionary to cover the Messengers' Escape. Seems to have a meteor-theme. Killed by the Killeroh & Abarenoh Veilus. Named after Antonín Dvořák's 9th Symphony (famously known as "From the New World" or the "New World Symphony"). Was used for "Rojobot" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Giganoid 8: Jupiter Giganoid #8: Jupiter (ギガノイド第8番 ジュピター, Giganoido Hachiban: Jupitā, 34): Planet-based, a large robotic creature with a model of Jupiter on its torso that acted as a virus to infect the Central Space Control Center, using its systems to alter Jupiter's structure into a sun and have it crash into the Earth. Driven out of the space center by AbareYellow and AbareBlue and then killed by MaxOhJa. Named after Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's 41st Symphony (the "Jupiter" symphony). Was used for "Jupitor" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Giganoid 9: Miracle Giganoid #9: Miracle (ギガノイド第9番 奇跡, Giganoido Kyuban: Kiseki, 36, 43): Phoenix-like beast that feeds off the desires of people. It could blast lasers out of its' eyes and create Illusions, such as putting people in a trance based illusion while he possessed a ship and creating a duplicate of MaxOhJa. Killed by Abarenoh. It was brought back by the Killer Giganoid and was once again killed by Abarenoh. Named after Joseph Haydn's 96th Symphony (The "Miracle"). Was used for "Skortch" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Giganoid 10: Tragic Giganoid #10: Tragic (ギガノイド第10番 悲劇的, Giganoido Jūban: Higekiteki, 37, 43): Tree-based. It posed as a church while using illusions to lure parents away from their children with it saddening Tragedy Smoke, so that the parents would care for it instead. Killed by the MaxRyuuOh. It was brought back again by the Killer Giganoid and killed by Killeroh Veilus-Rokkiru. Named after Franz Schubert's Symphony No. 4, Tragic. Was used for "Deadwood" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Giganoid 11: Inextinguishable Giganoid #11: Inextinguishable (ギガノイド第11番 不滅, Giganoido Jūichiban: Fumetsu, 42-43): A giant-like warrior designed after Killeroh's data and with counters to existing Blastasaurs combinations at that time with its "Immortal Arrow" attack. Mikela and Voffa tricked Mikoto Nakadai into thinking they made a "Killer Giganoid" for him to control in place of his Bakuryu deserting him. But in reality, once he was inserted into the Giganoid, Inextinguishable's purpose was to draw out the Dezumoryla inside him. From there, Giganoid-11 would fused into the Tree of Life, scattering it's the Evolien influence world wide. To ensure that, it brought back Giganoids #9 and #10. Killed by OoAbarenoh. Named after Carl Nielsen's "4th Symphony", "The Inextinguishable" Was used for "Jade Gladiator" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Gallery Giganoid -1.jpg|Giganoid #1: Fate Prdt-vi-goldenrod.jpg|Giganoid #2: Hero Giganoid -3.jpg|Giganoid #3: Clock Giganoid -4.jpg|Giganoid 4: Resurrection Giganoid -5, V 1.jpg|Giganoid #5: Hunt Giganoid -5, V 2.jpg|Giganoid #5: Hunt, La Chasse Chapter 2 Abare24b.jpg|Giganoid #6: Titan Giganoid -7.jpg|Giganoid #7: From The New World Giganoid -8.jpg|Giganoid #8: Jupiter Giganoid -9.jpg|Giganoid #9: Miracle Giganoid -10.jpg|Giganoid #10: Tragic Aba-vi-killergiganoid.jpg|Giganoid #11: Inextinguishable See Also *Mesogog's army Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Wicked Lifeforms Category:Invasion Garden Evolian Category:Naturally Giant Monsters